


It's The Small Things In Life

by washtheseghostsclean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Short stories about these two because why not?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 45
Kudos: 237





	1. I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm stressed due to work and I just love them.

Max cannot handle his liquor. No matter how many times Daniel tells him to pace himself it never happens. It always ends up with a funny story though, so Daniel is a good partner and lets him get shit faced anyway. There’s gonna be a bad hangover eventually that will teach Max all he needs to know about alcohol. 

“I dare you guys,” Max hiccups as he drops beside Daniel on the couch. “To dare us to make out!” It’s Christian’s annual Christmas party. Daniel has the pleasure to be having a conversation with none other than Victoria and David Beckham. Talk about teenage dreams coming true. 

“Babe,” He says pulling Max closer and smiling apologetically to the other couple. “We’re married. If you want to make out with me, you just have to ask.” Victoria ever the polite one hides a smile by taking a sip of her drink. 

“I think it’s time for you to go home.” David, however, has no such inclinations as he laughs. 

“To make out?” Max asks excitedly. 

“Yes, darling.” Daniel smiles pulling him to his feet. “We are going home to make out.” Max is only too excited to follow him as they leave their amused company. 


	2. Blood Must Have Blood

“Come on, Maxy.” Daniel’s voice is pleading. “You don’t have to do this.” But Max does not listen to him, he is already planning his revenge. His very bloody, metaphorically speaking always, revenge. 

“Blood must have blood, Daniel.” Max hisses and Daniel rolls his eyes. He might think that this not important but it is. Charles started the rumor that he and Daniel are getting married and Max is going to end him. He’s been on the phone with Victoria all morning trying to talk her out of flying to Monaco to plan everything. 

First of all there’s nothing to plan because there’s no wedding. But even if there  _ was _ a wedding Max would not need any help because he has already decided on how it’s going to play out. Daniel is easy-going enough and Max knows for a fact that all his boyfriend wants for if or when they get married are beer and pizza. He's a simple man with simple tastes. Though the pizza has to be something fancy because this will still be a wedding. 

“I mean is being engaged to me such a bad idea?” Daniel asks and Max pauses for a moment? Is that doubt in his voice? God, Daniel can be such an idiot sometimes. Most of the time, really. It's why he's so charming. 

“I don’t know.” Max shrugs. “Are you asking me?” 

“What if I am?” Daniel challenges back, eyebrow raised. 

“I will answer only when I see a ring,” Max replies and goes back to his phone, scrolling through contacts. There’s only a brief second of hesitation before he taps on the one he needs. “Will!” He says when the reporter picks up on the first ring. “I have something for you.” 

Daniel rolls his eyes, half smiling. Both about the impending mayhem Max will create and for the fact that the ring currently resting in his sock drawer was not bought in vain. 


	3. What’s wrong with a little chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Lando and Dan in the same room is never a good idea.

Max is going to kill him. 

No, no. That does not even begin to cover it. Max is going to torture him and then kill him. Daniel has known him for years. Max can be very creative when he puts his mind to something. Sometimes it’s fun, Daniel is all for it, and  _ others? _ It just downright terrifies him. 

“It’s not that bad?” Lando offers from his side. 

“I’m fucked.” Daniel shakes his head, looking at the ugly donkey couple statue. Christian had gifted it to them when they got married. The stupid thing is broken, in like three different places currently splattered all over their living room floor. Daniel still does not know how Geri let him buy that atrocity. But his ex-boss was trying to be funny, and Max did not have the heart to tell him he’s not. 

“You can glue it back together?” Lando suggests. Daniel loves the kid, but he’s the reason they are in this mess. So any advice is just annoying right now. Then, again, Daniel is the grown-ass man here. He should know better than to agree to play football in their flat. 

“I’m so fucked.” Daniel sighs again and grabs his phone to call Max.

It's going to be a very long evening.


	4. Love is a weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sad but oh well!

Love is a weakness.

That's what his dad used to tell him when he was younger. 

Love will never bring you anything you desire. Love has no payoff at the end. No one is going to remember your name just because you loved. So Max built his life around that and focused only on racing. He focused on moving upwards with every win until he reached F1. Then he focused on finishing first as many times as possible. Just so he could hear his name being chanted by fans. 

And then he met Daniel. 

Daniel who had podiums and wins but never had a championship. Daniel who decided to take a leap and leave Red Bull for something he was not sure. Daniel who has not had a podium so far. But people still scream his name just as loud as they call for Lewis that has had several this year. Max does not realize that the reason they do that is that his fans love Daniel even if this is not his greatest season. He also sees how that love motivates Daniel to try harder, to race faster. 

That’s when his father’s words are erased.

Love is not a weakness.

Love is the strongest fuel.

It’s what can motivate a person to power through all hardships. So Max makes a point to become softer from then on, try to love a bit more instead. 

Because love might be a lot of different things, but it’s not a weakness. 


	5. I did what I had to do, that’s all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too early for Christmas fics?

Daniel is pretty mellow most of the time. Chill and easy to talk to, always knows a joke to make the mood lighter. But even Daniel has his limits. He usually reaches them when Max’s father is around. For starters, the guy does not approve of their relationship. No one of them is half bothered by what Jos has to say, though. Sometimes Jos is just a downright ass. 

Like now for example. 

It’s not often they get to spend Christmas together. But when they do get the chance to gather their families in the same place, it’s pretty amazing. Daniel’s family has flown in from Australia. While Max’s mom and sister traveled from Belgium. So being in the Christmas spirit Daniel said yes when Max told him he wanted to invite his father. Unfortunately for all of them, Jos accepted.

Daniel hopped he could keep a lid to Jos’ snide comments. Jos however had been insulting everyone left and right and after talking bad to Max’s mother Daniel just snapped. His fist found Jos’ jaw faster than you can say blue flag and then the older guy was on the floor. His family was more surprised that Daniel held on for so long than from the actual punch. 

“Thank you,” Max kisses the side of his mouth as they get ready for bed. 

“For what?” Daniel asks, pulling him into his arms. 

“For defending my mom today.” Max sighs. Really, what was he thinking when he invited Jos over? They all know that no matter how many times he says he has changed it will never be true. “You didn’t have to, but you did it anyway.”

“She’s family, Maxy.” He placed a chaste kiss on Max’s nose. “I did what I had to do.” Daniel shrugged. “That’s all.” He dropped another kiss on Max's forehead just before they turned off the lights. They promised to have each other’s back, no matter what. Daniel will be damned if Jos will ever hurt Max or his family in any way ever again. 


	6. Maybe life should be about more than just surviving

His life has been one hard race after another. There are days where he feels nothing is worth it. His father has dreams for him. Some do not match what Max has planned for himself, though. 

They argue a lot about the way he drives, the fact that he gets along with Daniel. Jos thinks all these things are a distraction. Max thinks he’s young and has the right to live his life as he pleases. It’s a late-night leaving the factory that Daniel catches him on the way out. They talk about it for a bit. For some reason talking to Daniel has always been easy. 

“I don’t know, Maxy.” Daniel shrugs. “Maybe life should be about more than just surviving and winning the next race.” 

It is at that moment when Max realizes what he truly needs to do. It’s not going to be easy. He will do it, though.

He will remove his father from his life and finally take over.


	7. Voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm so happy with the podium today and I was not planing for anything sad but this was already written and ready to be posted. So I'm sorry for the angst but FUCK YEAH WE GOT A FUCKING PODIUM!

It reaches voicemail again. 

He’s about ready to chuck his phone against the fucking wall. He had not been the most communicative person in the last few weeks. Daniel could have handled his move to Renault better. He could have discussed it with Max. He could have talked with Christian. 

But Daniel was so fucking tired. He was tired of the team, of the bosses, of how he was treated. So when Cyril came to him, Daniel was only too happy to go. It had nothing to do with Max. Daniel cannot understand why he took it so personally. 

Daniel tried calling.

He tried texting.

He tried to reach Max through their common friends.

All he met was a fucking wall. 

He takes a deep breath and dials again. 

‘ _ The number you have dialed is not available.’ _

Voicemail. 

_ Again _ . 

_ ‘Please leave your message after the tone.’ _

Beep.

“Max,” He sighs at the sound of the busy tone. “Maxy, please pick up the phone. I’m an asshole. I know. But please pick up the phone.” Another deep sigh. “I miss you.” 

And he ends the call. 


	8. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I supposed to update this twice within 10 hours? No. Am I too excited to keep this in my drafts? Yes. So here, have some Maxiel after race fluff.

Max is always the first one up in the morning. 

Then again Max does not sleep much anyway. Years of dealing with a shitty parent and handling unreal expectations will do that to someone. You go into overdrive and keep thinking about how you can improve when you don’t have to. This leads to minimum sleep because you are stressed. So yeah, Max is always the first one up starting the coffee machine, preparing breakfast, and all that. Not that he minds, if anything it’s his favorite part of spending time with Daniel. 

Today, though, is not any usual Monday after a race. No, it’s not just another weekend passed. Today is the day Daniel will wake up to a podium after 1106 days. Max knows, he counted down to this very moment. He did not doubt that Daniel would be able to deliver, Renault only had to give him a proper fucking car. 

Fuck, Max had been so fucking proud when they let him know Daniel was behind him at the finish line. He barely held back from pulling him in a deep kiss in front of everyone. But no, that’s a scandal for another day. He takes a sip of his coffee, flipping a pancake.

It’s the middle of October and Monaco is starting to get a bit chilly. He’s contemplating if he should turn on the heating when Daniel walks into the kitchen. Wrapped in the fluffy robe Victoria got him last Christmas. He’s still half asleep, his hair all over the place and Max could not love him more at this very moment. 

“It’s not even that cold.” Max shakes his head as he passes him a mug of coffee. 

“I’m Australian,” Daniel whines making him laugh. “I’m not used to these temperatures.” 

“Mate,” Max rolls his eyes. “You’ve been living here for almost ten years.” Whatever he has to say next is silenced by Daniel’s lips on his. Max forgets all about the pancakes currently on the stove and wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck instead. The kiss is deep and slow, full of love and adoration and Max melts into it. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Daniel smiles when they come up for air, his forehead resting against Max’s. 

“I know.” Max teases and laughs when Daniel’s hands grab his hips roughly, pulling him closer. “I love you too.” 

And he does, God he loves Daniel so damn much.


	9. Pillows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still too happy to write anything but fluff!

Max sleeps with five pillows and Daniel never understood why.

He needs two for under his head, one to have between his legs, one for his back, and one to hold in his arms. Daniel keeps making fun of him because of that but deep down he finds it absolutely adorable. Life with Max is never boring, racing each other, doing interviews, spending time in their flats. From one day to another he never knows what to expect and Daniel loves it. It’s been a long while since someone excited him that way. 

Then again, he had been with Jemma for what felt like forever. Daniel said to himself that he needed space after that and he did take it. Until Max kind of barged into his life and flipped it upside down. Their relationship was built gradually, however. They went from rivals to teammates to kind of friends. It wasn’t until Baku that everything changed for both of them. Emotions always run high in a sport like F1 but even they couldn’t blame the tension to just being competitive. 

“Where are your pillows?” He asks as they get ready for bed. 

“I got rid of them.” Max shrugs, pulling the covers back. “It was getting a bit crowded with both of us and the pillows.” Daniel laughs as he slips under the covers, his arms already reaching for Max. 

“I like it.” He hums as they settle in. It  _ was _ getting a bit crowded with two grown ass men and five pillows, indeed. 

“Plus,” Max says pulling the covers over them. “I have the best pillow ever known to man.” He smiles and snuggles closer to Daniel’s body, his head already resting against Daniel’s chest. Hearing Daniel’s heartbeat always lulled him to sleep more easily. 

“Oh really?” Daniel laughs and his chest vibrates. 

“Really.” Max nods, the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “I love you.” He murmurs a moment later, almost too quiet. 

“I love you too,” Daniel replies, dropping a kiss on Max’s forehead. His arms tighten around the younger man and he cannot believe how lucky he is. 

So damn lucky. 


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late for coming out day?

Coming out has never been easy for anyone. But doing so while working on a testosterone-filled profession makes it even harder. Daniel is not worried about himself, he has a lot of patience. Most comments can roll off of him like water off of a duck’s back. Max is not though, he has been trained from an early age to be a peoples’ pleaser and while he’s trying to change, Daniel knows that snide comments will get to him. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Daniel says minutes before Will is meant to arrive. They discussed this a lot and decided that the best person is someone they know. Will has been a fan of them for years and Daniel is sure he will not fuck this up. 

“No.” Max shakes his head. “I want to.” He insists and pulls Daniel in for a deep kiss.

“The only way,” Daniel breaths when they pull back, resting his forehead against Max’s. “We’re gonna make it through this is we stick together.” 

“To hell and back, right?” Max smiles softly, remembering the words Daniel told him when they first started dating. 

“To hell and back.” Daniel agrees, his smile reaching his eyes. Whatever may come they will make it through together. 


	11. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have done a thing? Tag to chapter 10 "Together". Also the Sue Sylvester mention, she has some very great one liners trying to tale down Glee Club and I feel that Helmut is the male version of her.

Max expected a lot of things after their coming out and none of them good. So he was very much surprised and overwhelmed when all he got back from the fans was love and acceptance. Of course, they keep the PDA at a minimum during race weekends because they are still working.

But it feels nice to be able to come to work together and not need to come up with millions of excuses to leave after they are finished. It feels nice to be able to say ‘No, I’m going home with Daniel’ instead of ‘I have a thing’ when people invite him for a drink. It’s nice to share only one hotel room, even though Max promised Christian that no funny business is going on while they work.

The interview with Will was by no means easy but the reporter tried his best to make them both comfortable. They discussed where it should be published and in what way. This was not about publicity or money, they had both. This was strictly about Max and Daniel finally wanting to be normal for once. They settled on Will using his personal blog because it felt better to all of them. 

Max had never been comfortable with who he was. Mainly because of the way he grew up. A lot of shifty things from his younger years came up when he met Daniel. Not in a bad way. No. From the very first moment, Daniel showed him what been heard and respected meant. This only morphed into Max having a taste of what a loving family is like. The more Max integrated himself into Daniel’s world the more he realized what actual happiness meant. 

It was never about the trophies and the wins and the records. What was the purpose of the 'Younger Winner in the F1' title if there was no one to share it with? And by God Max wants to share all his podiums and wins and failures with Daniel. For as long as Daniel will have him. By the looks of it that will be forever.

To be honest, Daniel’s win in Eiffel was what kickstarted the conversation of finally making this official. It has been two very long years for Daniel, full of frustration and disappointment. When the first podium with Renault came Max just wanted to grab his boyfriend and kiss the living daylights out of him. Instead, he had settled for pouring the bottle of champagne over Daniel’s head. 

Contrary to what many might think their relationship built up gradually. They went through the phases until the start of 2019 when no one of them could deny their feelings anymore. It had been the best decision Max had ever made in his life. FIA and work had been a whole other issue here. Thankfully the rest of the drivers came to their defense and any arguments were dropped.

There wouldn’t be F1 without drivers and FIA loves money more than love their prejudices. So they put on a happy and fake smile and made an even faker acceptance speech. Was it genuine? Fuck no. Did it matter? Fuck no, either. All Max and Daniel cared about were their fans, and those were beyond the fucking moon. Those little freaks drowned out all the bad noise. Max loved them for it. 

There were still the occasional snide comments, though. Max managed to ignore them most of the time because Daniel will always wait home for him. Fuck the rest of the world. However, those comments would get to him from time to time, especially if he had a bad day like this one.

Free practice was a fucking joke, Christian is moody and Helmut is being his usual Sue Sylvester self. Max understandably wants to be done with the press and then go home. He knows it’s meant for him to hear this when he passes a group of press people waiting for the interviews. 

“God,” One of them sighs in disgust, “Gay people make me puke.” Max had run-ins with this particular reporter before, he knows the guy is a dick. So he knows this should not affect him. Max is loved and what a stranger has to say about him does not matter because Daniel will always wait home for him. That’s all he needs. Max is about to answer something snappy when someone else cuts in. 

“Don’t deep throat that far then.” Kimi’s voice is loud and clear and can be heard throughout the entire room. Everything stops for a brief second and they all look at him. But Kimi is Kimi and nothing bothers him. Sebastian is the first to break, then Lewis and there’s no return after that. 

“Are you, alright?” Daniel materializes beside him, his fingers barely touching Max's. It’s a very small gesture but it's all Max needs to be grounded back to reality. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He nods and gives Daniel a small smile. He means it too. He is beyond fine. Because Daniel is here and he’s loved and accepted and that’s all that matters. 


	12. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing against the daddy kink, but this exchange between the would be hilarious.

“Maxy?” 

Max does not take his eyes from his iPad. He’s playing Among Us with the other guys and fucking Charles killed him again. Max told them he’s the Impostor like five times but no one’s fucking listening to him. When he does not reply Daniel kicks Max’s thigh softly.

There’s no race this weekend so they have resorted to staying in because they have traveled enough as it is. Daniel has taken one side of the couch while Max has the other. Both working on different things. Well, Daniel is working, Max is trying to get everyone to realize that Charles is fucking with them. 

“Max!” Daniel’s voice is a bit louder and finally, that gets Max’s attention. 

“Yes?” He replies, eyes still glued to his iPad. 

“Do you think I’m Daddy?” Daniel asks almost uncertain. 

“What?” Max’s confused eyes finally meet Daniel’s dark ones. 

“Do you think I’m _Daddy_?” Daniel asks again more determined this time and Max rolls his eyes. 

“You know this is mostly used by people with daddy issues right?” Max finally pushes his iPad to the side, completely focused on Daniel. “The last thing I want to think about when we’re having sex is my father.” Daniel seems to think about it for a moment and his face screws up in disgust. 

“Fair enough.” Daniel nods and goes back to his work. 

“That’s what I thought.” Max murmurs grabbing his iPad again. 

Life with Daniel will never be boring. 


	13. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling particularly angsty today sooo...

The room looked awfully empty. 

He was so used to the walls filled with artwork and colorful pieces. Max hated the bareness of the room now. Daniel had cleared his office in the Red Bull headquarters only a few hours ago. Max had not been here. The official excuse was some press he had to do. The truth, though, was that Max simply could not be here, watching Daniel walk away.

Max knew things had not been well for a while but he had no idea how to fix it. Helmut was and always would be a nightmare to deal with. But Max had put up with his father for years. The Red Bull boss was nothing compared to that. Max knew, however, how negatively it affected Daniel. He cannot blame the Aussie for taking a much better deal with a team that will respect him. 

That did not mean his decision did not tear Max apart. They had nothing, or at least nothing that would justify Daniel asking for Max’s opinion. Fucking a couple of times while on the road did not mean they had a relationship. Max purposely ignored the time they spent together when back home. It meant nothing. It was nothing important. 

Max spent time with a lot of people. 

_ ‘You don’t sleep with these people, though.’ _ A small voice whispered in his head.

“I think we’ve made a terrible mistake.” Christian murmured from beside him. His boss looked as tired as Max felt. 

“So do I.” Max sighed and closed the door of the now-empty office. 

They couldn’t do anything about it anyway. It was too late. 


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh... Maxiel domestic fluff.

“I have no home.” Max sighs as he looks around at the empty flat.

He spent so many days and nights with people he loved in this house. He doesn’t remember how many times he kicked Charle’s ass in the simulator. How many times he and Daniel had breakfast on his balcony arguing about everything and anything. It is the end of an era for Max. Another is ahead but he will miss the very first safe space he built for himself. Away from his problematic father, away from all the pain of the past.

“Stop being overdramatic.” Daniel rolls his eyes as he takes the last box with him. “We’re just moving two blocks away.” 

It took Max five days and fifty boxes to pack up his entire life in order to move. Some things will be moved to the new place, some will go to storage, others he gave away to his friends. They talked about it a lot the past year. He and Daniel have been together for so long that moving in together is the only logical way to go. Why pay for two different flats when they spend all their time together anyway. Max took another look at the barren walls of what he used to call home for almost ten years.

“You comin’?” Daniel calls from the end of the building hallway and Max steps out closing the door behind him with a soft thud. 

“Let’s go home?” He asks Daniel, smiling, as they meet at the elevator. 

“Let’s go home.” Daniel smiles just as brightly. 


	15. I Think He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Taylor Swift a lot, don't judge me. Song is I Think He Knows by her.

Work parties are the worst. 

Mainly because they are not parties. They are opportunities for each team to showcase its drivers to the sponsors. Daniel does not usually mind but he’s on edge tonight. They haven’t seen each other since the Eiffel GP and he’s just aching to get his hands on his boyfriend. They didn’t even celebrate properly Daniel’s first podium after almost two years. 

The music is loud, people mingling around them but all Daniel can only look at  _ him _ . Max is currently on the other side of the room, talking with Lando and Alex. They’re laughing about something, however, the only thing Daniel can focus on is Max’s lips. Oh, how he has missed those pink lips!

Daniel has missed Max’s lips, his attitude, the way Max’s body melts against his. Daniel is thirty-one, he should not be acting like he’s seventeen again. But it’s kind of fucking hard when Max’s jeans are so tight. 

“I mean, you could be more subtle.” Lewis is laughing into his drink. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Daniel shrugs, eyes still trained on Max. 

“Sure, you don’t, mate.” Lewis teases again. Daniel has better things to do than listen to the Brit, though. 

For example, work out how he can get Max out of here as soon as possible. 


	16. Are We Out Of The Woods Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I drabble to TS you ask? The answer is too many. Song is Out Of The Woods.

In times like these he thanks whoever god is looking from above that F1 is a relatively anonymous sport. That they are not well known to the public just yet. Because if they were paparazzi would be circling the hospital by now. This is the last thing Max needs and Daniel will be damned if Max comes to any more harm. 

It’s enough that Daniel’s fucking stupidity led them to the hospital. He should know better than to drive even though he only had two drinks. He’s a professional driver, there’s no excuse for this. Granted the accident was nothing major but that does not change the fact that they ended up in a the hospital. Daniel is fine and Max will only need a couple of stitches. 

Yet Daniel’s heart is beating so fucking fast it feels like it’s trying to escape from within his chest. Two things dawn on him as he watches the nurse stitch up Max. Firstly he’s absolutely in love with the man currently sitting opposite him, Max’s blue eyes locked on Daniel. He almost looks afraid Daniel will leave him which makes what he needs to do even harder. And secondly it’s time for him to end whatever this agreement they have is. Max deserves better than private rooms and stolen nights. He deserves someone that will be able to love him and give him the world. 

Sadly Daniel is not that person and he hates himself for it. 


	17. The one where Daniel is shirtless and everyone goes crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all saw the photos. I think we all will remember them forever.

Max is very tempted to throw his phone across the room. No one should be allowed to call him at this ungodly hour on a workday. He blindly reaches for it, Vic’s name flashes over the bright screen. Fuck, was it always that bright? 

“What?” He barks in Dutch, the clock on his bedside table reads 6 am mocking him. Vic just goes off talking like she’s going to run out of time. He catches something about a magazine cover, an interview, Daniel, and her friends going nuts over it. Daniel had mentioned some kind of presswork but Max had not paid any attention. They do presswork all the time after all. His sister finally takes a breath and Max has a chance to cut in. “Vic, thank you for the update but it’s six am. I’ll call you later.” He ends the call and pulls the covers over him again.

“Who was it?” Daniel cuddles closer to him, wrapping his arms around Max. 

“My sister.” He replies through a yawn. “They saw the photo shoot you did for Men’s Health. You are now Netherland's second favorite F1 driver.” 

“Peachy.” Daniel hums but Max has gone back to sleep already. 

It’s not until two hours later that he’s had his coffee and is on his way to the circuit that Max takes a proper look at the photos. He honestly cannot blame his sister or her friends for going crazy. He’s been dating Daniel for two years now and even he is taken aback by how handsome his boyfriend is sometimes. And those shirtless photos?

Damn! 

Vic texts him one of the said photos where Daniel smiles brightly with the caption ‘ _You lucky bastard_ '. Max just smiles behind his mask, thankful that it hides it because how would he explain the stupid grin. 

‘ _I know, right?_ ’ He writes back and puts his phone away quickly. 


	18. Golden Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback when you met me  
> Your buzz cut and my hair bleached  
> Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me  
> Flashback to my mistakes  
> My rebounds, my earthquakes  
> Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me  
> And I woke up just in time  
> Now I wake up by your side  
> My one and only, my lifeline  
> I woke up just in time  
> Now I wake up by your side  
> My hands shake, I can't explain this  
> Dress - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with Taylor! Tag to chapter 15.

There's something special about getting all dressed up knowing someone you like is not going to be able to take their eyes off of you. It's that little fire inside of you that only grows stronger as time goes on. The anticipation of someone else taking those same clothes off later. 

It's still early. Sunlight has managed to slip through the curtains. A single beam falling on their clothes at the feet of the bed. His dark jeans and Daniel's stupidly colorful shirt. Max can't help but smile as last night comes back. Daniel's eyes following him across the room as Max made the necessary rounds. Their friends teasing him about it. Leaving the party, kissing in the elevator, barely making it back to Max's place. The way Max's skin burned when Daniel touched him, the way time stopped every Daniel would call his name. 

Max's eyes fall briefly on the golden tattoo on the inside of his wrist. The number three. So faint in color that only if you know it's there you will see it. Daniel has a similar one with the number thirty-three in the same place. A secret for the two of them to share. Something for them and them only. A small smile creeps its way up Max's lips as Daniel flips over drapes himself over Max's body, still asleep. 

God, he loves this man so fucking much.


	19. Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we've all have heard the radio by now and we are all very fucking mad, thank you very much. This is a very fictional scenario for very two real people so please treat is as a piece of fiction as you should of anything on this site. Am I projecting my feelings onto Daniel a bit, yes, I am for sure. Are these really Daniel's thoughts, no they are not. So again, take it a work of fiction. Also let me add that childhood trauma does not excuse you being a dick. Just putting that our there because some people think it does. 
> 
> Thank you, for coming to my TEDTalk!

Daniel has come to terms with the fact that Max is an absolute terror to deal with. He runs his mouth too much, he has a short temper and he also does not know when to apologize. But he’s young and Daniel knows he’s going to work through it. Both by himself and because Daniel will be there to help him. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Max snaps as they meet in his hotel room after the race debrief. There’s absolutely no reason to fly to Monaco when they have to be to the next track within two days. So they have opted to stay in Algarve overnight and travel tomorrow. What Daniel hopped would be a quiet night has turned into PR disaster for Max and his team. Two hours into the meeting and Max still did not seem to understand what he did. Gianpiero, one of the two people that knows what’s going between Daniel and Max, just send him home in the end. He also sent a brief message to Daniel asking him to try and get through Max’s thick head. 

“I know you don’t.” Daniel snaps back, his tone is curt for the first since they met and Max’s eyes meet his hesitantly. Daniel is always there for him with a smile and a stupid pun. He’s never serious. “I know it’s hard for you to believe it, Max, but I’m not your father or Christian.” Daniel sees Max visibly flinch at his words. Good, it means he’s getting through to him. “I have my own shit going on and I am not trying to gain anything from you. I genuinely care about you against my better judgment.”

“Dan-“ 

“No, for once you fucking listen,” Daniel’s voice leaves no room for arguments. “You were a dick out there and you insulted like half of this earth’s population and then said it’s not your problem? You know it fucking is right?” At this point, it not even about just Max using a slur. It’s more about the fact of being a decent human being and be respectful to others. Daniel is not one to judge how people handle their beliefs and how they show their support. Which is why he did not comment on Max or the others not kneeling. But Max’s behavior with the slurs just took it too far for Daniel’s liking. “It takes fucking nothing to be mindful of your words, Max. It doesn’t fix everything but sometimes it makes someone’s life just a bit easier and better.” He lets out an angry sigh and runs a hand through his hair. 

Daniel has no idea where this came from or how long he was holding it in. He loves Max so fucking much and he knows that deep down he’s a very good person. However, he can also see the ugly sides of Jos in Max’s behavior. Being in a team run by Christian and Helmut only brings that sour taste out more. Daniel fucking hates it and it’s one of the reasons that led him to leave the team. He’s halfway to the door just wanting to be away from here but a hand on his arms stops him. Daniel makes the mistake of looking at Max and what he sees breaks his heart. 

“I’m sorry,” Max says finally and he means it. Daniel can see it in his blue eyes. He can see the fear Max has of people leaving him. Because it has happened too many times and Max kind of expects everyone to give up on him already. “I will draft an apology with the PR team tomorrow.” He offers and Daniel rolls his eyes. 

“You know that makes no fucking difference, right?” Daniel asks and he can see how lost Max feels. “An apology does not matter if you’re going to do it again, Max. You need to do more than say sorry. You need to educate yourself and grow the fuck up.” 

“I will,” Max assures him. “I promise. Just please don’t leave.” Daniel is not exactly sure what he means by these words. Max is a difficult person, yes. Leaving him, however, has never crossed Daniel’s mind. 

“What do you-“ 

“Everyone leaves me at the end.” Max interrupts him this time. “My mother, my father, everyone sees how difficult I am to deal and they just walk away. I promise I will try to understand and become better but please don’t leave.” His fingers tighten on Daniel’s arm and he feels something break inside of him. Fuck, what have they done to this kid? Daniel just pulls him in a tight hug. 

“Taking a few minutes to cool off during an argument does not equal me leaving you.” Daniel breaths into Max’s hair. “I will be here until you explicitly ask me to fuck off. Me also being mad at your does not mean I do not love you. It means that I’m disappointed in something that happened but we can work on this together. Is that clear?” Max nods slightly, head still buried in Daniel’s chest. The familiar smell of sandalwood and what is purely Daniel grounding him. 

“Yes.” Max murmurs. “I love you.” It sounds so broken that Daniel wants to burst into tears himself. 

“I love you too, asshole.” He replies, kissing Max’s forehead. 

Yes, Max is a difficult person to deal with but maybe Daniel can help him with this. 


	20. All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more I think about it now the less I know  
> All I know is that you drove us off the road  
> Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay  
> Had me in the palm of your hand  
> Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in  
> Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
> Back now that it's just too late  
> Well could've been easy  
> All you had to do was stay
> 
> All You Had To Do Was Stay ~ Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and I, we go way back. Obvs this shows as finished but I might be adding to it later? Like I don't always feel like writing 3k of angst. Tag to chapter 7 Voicemail.

He has left voicemails. 

He has sent text messages. 

He has sent their friends. 

But Max is still so fucking mad. Not because Daniel chose to leave, that he can understand. Things have not been great for a while now at work and it’s only natural that he wants to pursue something else. Max is mad at the fact that Daniel did not bother to talk to him before he does anything. Max would have never stopped him from leaving even though it would kill him not having Daniel with him all the time. Yet he found out from a fucking Renault announcement. 

It’s not even that Daniel did not have the opportunity to speak to him about it. He had has several ones. During downtime they spend together, during the trip they took to Ibiza, during all those fucking nights Daniel spend in Max’s bed. He chose not to discuss it with Max. Which cancels everything they went through for the past year. The late nights, the calls in the early hours because one of them could not sleep. The epic fights Max had with Christian because he was being too rough with Daniel. Not that the Aussie knew about that last one. Max kept that to himself because he didn't want Dan to feel like Max was interfering with his life.

‘ _ I’m sorry, I’ll do anything to make it up to you. x ~D’ _

It’s simple and straight to the point and all Max wants to do is fucking scream. It takes him three hours to find the self-control to type down his reply. 

_ ‘All you had to do was stay. ~M’ _

He presses send and shuts down his phone. Whatever Daniel sends back, Max does not want to read it. 

At least not know. 


	21. Best Advice Possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Daniel apologising to Max for almost crashing today. Take notes from the man himself on how to keep your spouse happy. lol

“I just apologize when something bad by Max standards happens.” Daniel shrugs and Lando gives him a questioning look. 

“Why do you apologize if you’ve done nothing wrong?” He asks incredulously. 

“First,” Daniel holds up a finger, “because he’s right and most likely I did do something stupid,” another finger joins the first, “Second because he wears the pants in this relationship,” a third finger to round up the countdown, “And third because I really wanna get laid and a Mad Max is not fun to deal with.” Daniel finally concludes completely missing the pun in his own words. 

“That’s not a bad strategy.” Lando shakes his head wondering if this is too stupid or simply genius. 

“Seb taught me.” Daniel nods taking another sip of his Sprite. “You keep your other half happy and they will love you to your grave.” 

“To your grave?” Lando is not sure why he keeps asking questions to be honest. 

“Yes,” Daniel is looking at him like he’s just given Lando the best advice possible. “I like sugar and junk food too much so we deducted I will die first and will leave back a heartbroken Max and our five cats.” They have thought this through. 

“You guys are fucking weird.” Lando murmurs and goes back to his phone. 

“Thanks!” Daniel smiles brightly like this was a compliment. 

Lando wishes he had Daniel’s confidence sometimes. 


	22. Invisible String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry! I was listening to Invisible String by none other than Taylor Swift and I thought they idea of Charles being a Maxiel shipper was funny af. Sue me!

Charles has not tried to speak to anyone about this ‘ _talent_ ’ of his. Mainly because people look at him as if he’s crazy when he does. Which in a sense, he might but he doesn’t care to go into that now. He has watched the two people in front of him for years. It’s not like he can avoid them anyway. 

Max and Daniel command the attention of everyone around them when they are together. It’s this unbelievable chemistry they have. One is dark and moody where the other is happy and bright. They know each other’s queues and they have inside jokes and it’s always one story or another. They laugh and touch each other most innocently and it just feels so natural.

There hasn’t been a day where Charles hasn’t seen them together. The fans love them, the press loves the material they give and Charles just loves watching them interact. He finds it soothing in such a stressful environment as the one they work. However, he doesn’t realize why it took him so long to notice. Maybe it’s because the duo in question is ignoring it. Maybe it’s because Charles himself did not want to see it. But it’s clear as a morning sky. 

There’s a single golden string, invisible to the human eye, connecting Max’s heart to Daniel’s. It’s thick and strong and Charles can see it shining brightly. He sighs deeply and laughs. 

He can’t wait to see what will happen when they finally realize what’s going on. 


	23. Kinks

It’s an unspoken rule that the conversation should never stir up to sex when Daniel Ricciardo is present. Mainly because Daniel has the sense of humor of a 15-year-old boy even though he’s in his mid-thirties. There’s also so much experimenting the grid can take when it comes to this kind of discussion. Half of them, the ones that old enough, have been severely scarred by things the Aussie has shown them. 

But of course one of the rookies, usually Lando, will break this very rule. Just to spice things up though this time it’s Charles that puts his foot in his mouth. 

“What do you mean you don’t like giving head?” This should have been a relaxed driver's dinner. Just the drivers, no one else, eating while drinking wine and a Coca Cola for Lando. Milk, unfortunately, did not fit with their dinner and was kind of hard to find at this time. 

There’s a collective sigh of distress by the older drivers. They have all been there before. They all have made the same mistake. This is why they established the fucking rule the rookies keep breaking. 

“I have a bad gag reflex.” Max shrugs. One would think that Max being with Daniel would keep the Aussie in line. That was not the case, though. If anything it enabled Max’s mischievous side. Which is actually a good thing compared to how Max was he started in F1 but still. 

No discussions about sex when Daniel is around! 

“He does have a bad gag reflex.” Daniel agrees. “Vomit is not very sexy unless of course, this is your kind of thing. Cause you know, people are into weird stuff.” 

“People like what now?”Charles’ face scrunches you in confusion. 

“Seb,” Lewis is downing his drink in one go. He knows where this is going and he doesn't like it. “Can you control your child?” 

“Charles,” Sebastian’s eyes meet Charles’ across the table. “Let it go.” He hisses. 

“But it’s-“ 

“Charlie!” It’s Pierre that cuts in this time. There’s a quick exchange in rapid French that no one really understands. Then Charles sits back against his chair. He looks defeated but at least their night is saved. They get another round of drinks, the dessert is on its way and they are all finally out of the woods. They will not need to hear about Daniel and Max’s sex life. It’s enough that most of them have been forced to witness it one way or another. Against their will, mind you. 

“Have you ever tried-“ 

“Fernando!”


	24. Flexibile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly was doing Pilates the other day, so ideas came to me. lol

He’s been watching Max do whatever is that he does for the past thirty minutes. Daniel’s brain does not have the capacity to comment just yet. Partly because it’s 9 am and he hasn't had coffee. Partly because Max is currently on all fours, yoga mat under him, rotating his hips in a circular motion. It’s mesmerizing, really, because it looks like a cross between an exercise and something they would try during sex. 

“Babe?” Daniel only gets a grunt in answer. Max exhales, sweat running down his forehead. Daniel would lie if he said he does not have a thing for athletic Max. Because he sure as hell loves seeing that ass moving. Forgive him, father, for he has sinned. Daniel is only a man. “What are you doing?” Max has moved on to the next position. His right leg extended behind him, while the left one bend under him. 

“Michael send me a Pilates video.” Max groans as his muscles stretch. “Says I need to be more flexible.” Daniel rolls his eyes.

“You are plenty flexible, babe.” He snorts into his cup of coffee. “Trust me. I’d know.” Daniel calls over his shoulder and only laughs louder when a towel hits his back. “Love you too!” 

“Fuck off, asshole!” Max calls backs which is practically the same thing as ‘I love you’ in Max slang.


	25. Cabin In The Woods

Max is not an outdoors kind of guy. He prefers to be within civilization, with hot water and five bars of WiFi. Daniel loves it, though. So naturally when Sebastian mentions remodeling his cabin in the woods Max perks up. They’ve built a friendship over the years. Max feels comfortable enough to ask him if maybe they can borrow the keys sometime. For a price, of course, because Max is anything but cheap. 

Sebastian flips him off, a bit unusual for the German, and tells him that they can have them whenever they want. Max has exactly two weeks alone with Daniel before they have to fly to Australia for the Christmas holidays. He has every reason to spend those days locked in that cabin with Daniel. So they do. 

“Fuck,” He moans when Daniel bites down against his pulse point. They arrived a few hours ago, got everything in order, light up the fireplace. Well, Daniel did. Max is not to be trusted with fire. Cooked together and after one too many glasses of wine found themselves in front of said fireplace. Max is straddling Daniel’s hips, grinding hungrily against his boyfriend. “Did you bring protection?” He rests his forehead against Daniel’s, breathing heavily. 

A brief moment of panic flashes on Daniel’s face. 

“Why?” He asks alarmed. “Are there bears here?” And Max fucking loses it. He slides beside Daniel, folded in two from laughing so hard. “What? What did I say?” Daniel looks lost at him. 

“Condoms.” Max wheezes. “I meant did you bring condoms with you!” Realization washes over Daniel and then he’s laughing too. 

“I blame you and your good seduction skills.” Daniel rolls on top of Max. “Getting me alone in a cabin, cooking dinner, drinking wine in front of a fireplace.” His lips trail a path of kisses down Max’s neck. His laughter turns into a moan when Daniel sucks the skin with a bit more gusto. 

“All part of a great master plan.” Max whines, spreading his legs so Daniel can settle between them. 

“Tell me more about it.”


	26. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rather soft the last few days.

Max is concerned that Daniel will forget his head at some point. It’s not often they have free time to spend together. Work is always so crazy, this or that to do. There’s always another strategy to review, an improvement on the car, a new press interview. 

“Did you forget something?” Max asks as he watches Daniel stand at his door. He hates seeing Daniel leave his place. There’s a moment of confusion where the Aussie runs through his checklist mentally and then his eyes light up. 

Daniel takes a step forward and pulls Max in a deep kiss. Like any other time, Max relaxes into Daniel’s arms, letting him lead. His fingers are in Daniel’s hair pulling him closer. Then it’s done, way too soon in Max’s opinion. He’s never going to get tired of kissing Daniel so what can you do. 

“I meant your keys.” Max breaths, holding up the keychain. 

“Thanks!” Daniel answers cheerfully and grabs them. “See you tonight!” And he’s out of the door. 

“See you tonight.” Max smiles. They’re not ready to say ‘I love you’ just yet. 

Soon they will be, though. 

Soon.


	27. I didn't have it in myself to go with grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How poetic? Wearing a symbol of Daniel’s love on his wedding day. Daniel does not miss the irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that AU I wrote about Max marrying Kelly and leaving her at the last moment? Has anyone thought what would happen if he didn't? No? Now you have. lol My Tears Ricochet by the one and only Taylor Swift need to be on repeat for this, please.

This was inspired by [I'm Pulling On Your Heart To Push My Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728062)

* * *

The cathedral is beautifully decorated. 

They are here for a wedding, yet it feels like a funeral. Maybe that’s just Daniel’s mood. Because his love for Max is getting buried today. If he had a little respect for himself he wouldn’t be here. He would have declined the invitation and would have flown somewhere else until this all blew over. But Daniel loves torturing himself.

The bells ring once indicating they have to take their places. Michael is beside him as always. Lando, Charles, Carlos, all of them gather around him as if they will mourn too. Maybe they are. No matter how much Daniel wants to believe they were alone in this relationship, that's not true. The people around him are their best friends and confidants. Every single one of them wanted this to work. 

_ He _ looks as handsome as the last time they spoke. The black suit really does look divine on Max as he walks down the aisle. Their gaze meets for a brief moment. Then Daniel reverts his eyes. He looks at Max’s hands instead, the white gold cufflinks barely visible. Daniel knows them. They have his signature on them, after all. How poetic? Max is wearing a symbol of Daniel’s love on his wedding day. Daniel does not miss the irony. The wedding march starts, the doors of the cathedral open wide again, and then she’s walking down the aisle too. 

Every note is another nail on the coffin of their failed relationship. 

The next hour is a blur as the ceremony goes on. Tears are blurring his vision as Max and Kelly exchange vows. By the time all is said and done Daniel has finished mourning too.

This is how this fairytale ends. 

Unhappily for everyone.

* * *

_And I can go anywhere I want_

_Anywhere I want, just not home_

_And you can aim for my heart, go for blood_

_But you would still miss me in your bones_

* * *


	28. Gezelligheid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lakes by TS is highly recommended while you read this.

He still has bad days but they are few and far in between. There are moments where his mind gets the better of him and he has nothing but torturing thoughts. Work things, things that could fuck up, his issues with his dad. His brain is a funhouse! It takes one person to ground him, though. A single someone to help Max get a hold of reality, take a deep breath, and step back to regroup.

The person currently with his head on Max’s lap. Sometimes he wishes things could be easier for them. Max wishes they could have more freedom when it came to being together. In another life, they would be living in a small flat in Amsterdam. Max would be a game developer. Daniel would be a tattoo artist. They would have a cat and would constantly argue about the fact that Max is drinking too many energy drinks. Daniel would hog the blankets every night, Max would just end up wrapping himself around Daniel anyway. They would have game nights with friends. Holidays with their families.

They would be happy.

They still are but that would be a different kind. One where they would also be free to be themselves. Being in F1 comes with its sacrifices though and they have both agreed on it. So Max will not confess to Daniel how much he wishes they’d be normal. How much he wants a life away from the limelight. A life where they do not have to hide on Daniel’s farm in the middle of nowhere so paps will not see them. No, he won’t.

Instead, Max will drop a kiss on Daniel’s forehead, wait for him to switch sides, and sigh in his sleep like he always does when they watch a movie. Every single time without fail, Daniel will fall asleep ten minutes into whatever they are watching, while Max runs his finger through Daniel’s curls. And every single time without fail Max will fall a bit more in love with him.

It’s not perfect but it will have to do for now.


	29. Thirst Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is very hell bend on those thirst traps from George so here’s something fun about it. Lol

Daniel catches up to him as they wrap up press duties. It has been a long week and they haven’t even raced yet. Max just wants to go back to their room, have dinner, and go to bed. While there are always two booked rooms Daniel and Max rarely sleep separately.

“I’m starving.” He sighs as they get to the elevator. “Room service and Netflix?” The silence that meets his words is quite unusual. Max turns to look at Daniel that seems lost in his thoughts. “Hey,” He bumps his shoulder against Daniel’s. “What’s on your mind?” Daniel seems to think about his next words.

“Why do you keep asking if George will post shirtless selfies?” It takes Max a moment to register his words.

“What do you mean?” Max asks as they get out of the elevator and move towards his - _their_ \- room.

“You keep asking if George will post any shirtless selfies.” There’s doubt in Daniel’s voice and Max cannot fathom why.

“Yes, I’m making fun of George and the fact that he keeps posting thirst traps.” Max rolls his eyes as they finally make it to the room. There are only two feet from him and his very comfy bed. And then Max connects the dots. “Are you jealous?” Daniel shuffles by the door awkwardly. “Danny, are you jealous?” There’s a small smile playing at Max’s lips.

“I mean, George is a very handsome guy.” Daniel shrugs. Usually, Max is the one with the insecurities in their little circus of a relationship. Daniel has confidence radiating off of him. He will never say it out loud but he’s a bit happy to see this side of Daniel. Makes him feel like he’s not alone in this.

“There’s only one person I want to see naked.” He says and backs up Daniel against the door. Max’s hands slip under Daniel’s T-Shirt pulling the fabric up. A small moan escapes Daniel as Max’s finger traces his abs lightly.

“Do I know him?” He whispers hotly in Max’s ear. They’re pressed tightly against each other.

“I don’t know.” Max hums, their lips only a breath away. “He’s one of the best drivers on the grid. Handsome too!” The kiss they share is hard. One of Daniel’s hand is on the back of Max’s neck, the other on his hip. Max is hungry, yes, but not for food right now. This is what he loves about Daniel, he can draw Max’s focus on whatever he wants within seconds.

“Tell me more about him,” Daniel growls as he moves them toward the bed.

And Max does exactly that for the rest of the night.


	30. Love The Way You Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the song.

There’s only one word that can describe them.

Fury.

They are fire and gasoline. The only thing they can create when they mix is chaos. It’s proven every single time they push each other a bit too much. Insults masked as teasing. Jabs at each other during press interviews. The dynamics within the team do not help either. Christian and Helmut keep playing favorites and ultimately are the match that sets everything ablaze.

Daniel is the older one, wiser than Max. Naturally, he’s the first to see it. The answer to the mess they are is plain as a day. Max always aims for blood when he’s mad, Daniel is no different. The fuck up in Baku is only further proof that this is not working. He knows what he needs to do.

“We were supposed to have each other’s backs,” Daniel whispers.

“I did.” Is Max’s quiet reply.

“Crashing onto me is not having my back.” He should be yelling. He should be furious. They should be at each other’s throats. Anything to let out the frustration so it won’t eat them up. There’s a huge meeting table between them, they are the only two left in the room. Helmut has fucked off to god know’s where, Christian told them explicitly that he does not want to see them until Tuesday. So that leaves them with nothing to do but stare at each other.

“I’m sorry.” Max’s voice faltered.

“No.” Daniel smiled sadly. “You’re not.” And neither is Daniel for what he’s about to do.


	31. Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that doesn't know, a mojito looks a lot like homemade lemonade. lol

Max would not consider himself a horny person. Because he can keep it in his pants just fine. As long as Daniel is not around that is. The moment his spider senses pick up the fact that his ex-teammate turned into the best boyfriend someone could ask for is around Max is gone. Daniel is very handsome, no one can deny that, but Max also knows how Daniel is in bed which brings us to our original problem. He is very horny when Daniel is around. 

The gym of the hotel is undergoing repairs because someone broke something. Max would know nothing about a weight bench that was not made for two people. So Daniel and Michael have been forced to train by the hotel pool. This is kind of a perfect storm because Max is also by the pool drinking, let’s call it _lemonade_ , while watching them. God, how is he watching Daniel do push-ups. He’s wishing he could just slip under him and… 

“What are you doing here?” Max chokes on his drink as Charles takes a seat on the chair beside him. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Max drawls, his sunglasses sliding down to the bridge of his nose. 

“Ogling Daniel but I thought I’d be nice and not call you out.” Charles shrugs and sits back. Is it considered ogling if it’s your boyfriend that you’re looking at?

“If you’re going to sit here, be quiet,” Max warns him. They spend the next half around watching Daniel training like it’s the most interesting thing they have both ever seen. And to be honest, it is! 

“That was fun.” Charles breaks the comfortable silence. Daniel and Michael have finished and are gathering their things to leave. “Do you think we could get Pierre to train outside too?” He asks a hint of hesitation in his voice. Max contemplates the question and how this could work out. 

“Tomorrow morning works for you?” Max offers and Charles nods a bit too enthusiastically. “Be here at 8 am, sharp.” 

“See you tomorrow!” Charles jumps up and is gone before Daniel can reach them. 

“Your royal highness,” Daniel bows his head in mock respect. There are not many people that know about them. Not yet at least so they are trying to keep everything as private as possible. “Enjoyed the show?” He winks and Max flips him off. 

“I did,” Max can’t help the small smile that plays at his lips. It’s hard not to smile when Daniel looks at him like that. “Ready for lunch?” 

“Yeah,” Daniel grabs his hand and pulls him up. “I’m starving.” He grabs Max’s drink and takes a sip. “Oh! That’s strong.” The rum is burning his throat on its way down. 

“It’s _lemonade_ ,” Max leaves no room for questions, and Daniel shrugs. 

“Sure.” He laughs as they move to the hotel restaurant. 


	32. Someday

There are certain things that Max did not expect in his life. Fame, fortune, an F1 seat for sure. Those things had been planned for him since the day he was born. And he was sure he would get them out of his father’s spite to get into a sport that kicked him out. Because make no mistake, Jos Verstappen was never a good driver. He could drive decently but never had what it takes to be a champion. Max on the other hand had everything and then some more. 

One of the things he did not expect, though, was Daniel. Cheerful Daniel, that was always happy to be around people. The teammate that so many wanted him to hate so they could have the drama. And what did Max went and did? He fucking fell in love with him. Max is not an emotional person but fuck Daniel gets him every time. He looks at his boyfriend as he holds Luka. The newborn looks so tiny in Daniel’s arms. He’s holding Max’s nephew with such care as he talks with Victoria.

His heart does a backflip. Max cannot stop the thought of Daniel holding their child. Like, not right now, fuck no. But maybe in ten years? When they have both retired and moved to a more normal life. Then, maybe, they can have a family of their own. A little boy or girl with Daniel’s curly hair and bright personality. Max just knows that he will fall a bit more in love with him the same way he does right now as Daniel rocks Luka. 

Yes, someday, maybe this can come true.


	33. Sugar

Daniel finds out by complete accident. They had a terrible race weekend and Max has been insufferable through it. Seb gives him mini snickers and Daniel passes it to Max and just like his boyfriend is happy again. So naturally, Daniel puts his theory to the test. Whenever Max is in a bad mood Daniel gives him something sweet. 

Snickers. Hersey Kisses. Jaffa Cakes. Cadbury’s chocolate. 

It works every single time. Daniel makes a point of having something with him at all times. Like now, for example, Max has been complaining non stop about everything. The weather, the press, the circuit, and everyone is steps away from killing him. No, really, they are. Daniel saw Christian reach for his clipboard with not so peaceful intentions. So Daniel cannot help but reach into his jacket pocket and grab a snickers bar. The full-sized one because mini bars will do nothing for Max anymore. His boyfriend’s face lights up instantly and Daniel smiles. 

Ah, another day he saved Max from certain death and Christian from life in prison. His ex-boss would not make it in a prison. 


	34. Tis The Damn Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s one of those nights.” He shrugs and rolls to his side. 
> 
> “One where Max’s ghost is laying between us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift dropped new music, my friends! Guess who's had it on repeat for the past 24 hours and is not sorry about her neighbours. Me! Pun very much intended. We're gonna do something fun in the next three chapters! We're gonna tell a short story! First chapter is Daniel's, second is Max's and the third is both of them. Does this matter to anyone but me? No. But humour me on this one. All tittles are songs from the Evermore album so put them on while reading. I always have one song that I fall in love straight away on a new album. Tis The Damn Season was the Evermore song I fell in love with first. Also is it narcissistic to love my own work? lol Because I am absolutely in love with this specific drabble.

Michael is sleeping beside him. 

Daniel should be too but, fuck, every time he closes his eyes he sees Max. So he lays still instead. The windows are open, the warm air filters in. Daniel doesn’t know why he hates himself so much. Parting ways was a mutual decision or so he insists. Like he did not rip his heart out of his chest when Max told him they should break up whatever they had and he just _agreed_. 

“I fucked you three times.” Michael’s voice is hoarse with sleep. “I don’t understand how you’re still awake.” He turns to face Daniel. 

“It’s one of those nights.” He shrugs and rolls to his side. 

“One where Max’s ghost is laying between us?” There’s nothing but understanding in Michael’s voice. He’s one of his oldest friends, still, sometimes Daniel hates that Michael knows him that well. 

“I love you.” He says instead and Michael smiles warmly. 

“And I love you, Danny.” His hand comes up to cup Daniel’s cheek and he leans into it. “But I’m not him. I’ll never be able to give you what he did.” Daniel sighs deeply. “We can fuck around and travel and drink ourselves stupid but _he_ will always be home for you.”

“He wants nothing to do with me.” Daniel is aware that he sounds like a child that refuses to eat his veggies. 

“Says you.” Michael rolls his eyes. “The rest of the paddock would like to disagree. It’s a miracle I am still allowed to walk around with all my limps.” Their eyes meet for a brief moment and then they are laughing. Years of friendship and familiarity allowing them to be so raw with each other. 

“I think I’m going to fly home early.” He says after they have calmed down. 

“I think I will agree with this decision.” Michael drops a kiss to his forehead. “Now, go the fuck to sleep. I’m tired.”

“Okay.” Daniel nods finally a yawn making its way to his lips. He falls asleep with the harbor view from Max’s flat in his mind the night they parted ways. A promise that this time around he's not going to leave without a fight.

And for the first time in weeks, he finally feels at peace. 


	35. Champagne Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's one song that screams Max is this one.

Daniel should have known better than to thrust such a confession at Max.

 _I love you._

Three little words and yet they crumbled everything around Max. He’s not the kind of man to love, nor the kind that will be able to love back. He can be funny and entertaining. He can be infuriating and insensitive to rile Daniel up. But he cannot be someone you fall in love with and build a life with. It was only natural that when Daniel said those words Max would run. They called it a ‘mutual decision’ as if they both willingly let go of what they had. Said this would not work and ‘mutually’ walked away from each other. 

All because Max could not accept that three little words can be real. That someone can love him just for him and not for the money he’s bringing or his ability to drive a fast car well. Max has no right to frown and throw a tantrum when Michael’s hand stays on Daniel’s shoulder a bit longer. When they smile at each other in a way that says they know each other _very_ well. He chose this. He was fully aware of what walking away would do to him. So he has no one to blame but himself for being broken. For not being able to be a normal fucking person and say ‘ _I love you too_ ’ when he’s feeling it with every fiber of his being. 


	36. Long Story Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if no one calls me out on my Taylor Swift obsession. lol

It feels like the flight takes fucking forever or maybe Daniel has no patience. No one else around him seems bothered by the time frame of getting to Monaco. He tried to listen to music, watch a movie, read a book. Nothing will ease the ache in his heart. The one that keeps telling him that he needs to see Max. That it has been too fucking long since they kissed, touched. 

He’s not the kind of person to be rude but god, the moment the plane touches down he’s out of his seat. Passing security takes a ridiculously long time again. It’s not like he didn’t do this in Australia already. It’s 8 am by the time he gets to a taxi. The driver is trying to make small talk and while Daniel is always up for a chat right now he just wants to get home. If anyone asks about this later Daniel will decline that he runs up the stairs. Three rapid knocks on Max’s door. 

_Silence_. 

Another three. His hand grabs the handle of his suitcase a bit harder. 

_Silence_. 

Of course, why would Max be home over the Christmas holidays? He’s probably in Belgium with his mom and Vic. His heart drops to his stomach and he feels the adrenaline slipping out of his veins. This is not a movie, a love confession will not resolve their problems. Max is not home. Daniel came all the way here for nothing and now his courage is leaving him and he’s never going to tell Max that he’s the love of his life. 

“Daniel?” It takes him a moment to register the voice. “What are you doing here?” He turns to look at Max, a towel draped over his neck and sweaty. Then a lightbulb goes off. Of course, Max trains every morning. He’s been doing it since they met. Another moment of silence and Daniel drops his suitcase, charges at him. 

Max has no time to react as Daniel pulls him into a deep kiss. They melt into each other. Max is sweaty from training and Daniel is all gross from twenty hours of traveling. But kissing in their hallway building feels like fucking home. Max’s arms wrap around Daniel’s neck and he pulls the other guy close. 

“Long story short,” Daniel breaths as they pull back, forehead resting against Max’s. “I love you and I don’t want to let you go because you’re scared.” 

“I love you too,” Max laughs. It’s three little words and he’s been dying to hear them for years. It’s what pulled them apart the first time around. Yet they come so easily out of Max’s lips now. Daniel cannot help but pull him into another kiss. 

They still need to talk but for now, for a few moments, Daniel is just happy to have Max back. 


	37. Title Of Your Sex Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one somewhere, I know it. 😂

“So let me get this straight,” Lando holds his hands up. “You guys have a sex tape?” Daniel nods.

“It’s not a sex tape.” Max rolls his eyes. This is a conversation they’ve had many times. It's really not. 

“Your hand was down Daniel’s jeans, Max.” Charles drawls from beside him. “I’m pretty sure that is considered sexual content.” 

“How do you know about that?” Lando looks at Charles incredulously. 

“I know everything.” Charles shrugs. 

“It’s not a sex tape!” Max insists. “A security camera caught something it shouldn’t one night we were too drunk. Christian and Zak made sure it will never see the light of day.” Max explains rolling his eyes. Though Max did keep a copy. Just in case!

It seems like the explanation has satisfied everyone and they are ready to move on. Because,really, it was just them being stupid and drunk and ignoring the fact that the fucking hotel has security cameras everywhere! 

“So I cannot watch it?” Comes Lando’s reply a few seconds later. 

“No!"


	38. In Vino Veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying is don't get drunk around people you have feelings for unless you want those feelings to be known. Also apparently Bradley is Max's current trainer whom I would like to thank personally because have you seen Max's arms lately?!

Daniel realizes he loves Max in the most unexpected way possible. 

They have been out drinking with Max’s friends all night. Of course, Max does not know when to stop so Daniel finds himself almost carrying the Dutch back home. First, they stop for food at McDonald’s where Max takes way too long to decide he only wants fries. Not one to overdo it Daniel gets some fries too. They walk back to their flats, the April night chilly but not enough to discourage them. It's only another reason to move closer to each other. 

“I just really love French fries.” Max whines, leaning against him. “I wish I could have them every day.” 

“I don’t think, Bradley would like that, Maxy.” Daniel teases. 

“Fuck, Bradley.” Max sighs pushing a few fries into his mouth. It makes Daniel’s heart clench in his chest. He was always the kind of guy that hit and run. Never promised his conquests love and affection. Only a good fuck to remember. Daniel doesn’t know how he got here. On a chilly April night, carrying a very drunk Max home, sharing hangover food with him. “You know what else I love?” Max asks drunkenly, eyes unfocused. 

“What?” Daniel answers, eyes sparkling with mischief as he shoves some fries in his mouth. 

“You!” Max announces happily and Daniel’s heart stops for a moment. Max is drunk out of his mind. He will not remember a thing tomorrow. Max will wake up thinking that they just had a fun night out. “I love you, Danny.” Max sighs, resting his head against Daniel’s arm. 

“I love you too, Maxy,” Daniel confesses sure that the words will be lost in the night and Max’s drunk brain. “I love you too.”


	39. Driver Roll Down The Partition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Charlotte, I think she needs to be in more stories. lol

In his defense, he should have never trusted Charlotte. 

She’s dating Charles after all. 

But Max did trust her and followed them out. They even managed to get Lando to come along so how bad could it get. Very bad if this is your question. Charlotte has booked a private room for all of them. That means that they have a view of the dance floor and the club underneath them but they also have privacy. The false security lulls Max into drinking. There’s a bottle of Gran Patron, a bowl of limes, and salt. It’s rude not to take a shot when everything is in front of him. One becomes two. Then two become three. Then three become four and they lose count after that. 

His second clue should have been Beyoncé coming on through the speakers. The alcohol is making his brain fuzzy and Charlotte is grinding against him as Partition plays. Of course, nothing is going to happen because she’s dating Charles and has all the wrong parts to entice Max. It’s still hot though, her warm body rubbing against his. They are rapping to the song and dancing and Max does not realize what’s happening until it’s too late. 

Charlotte pushes him towards a strong pair of arms. A pair he’s very familiar with. He’s spent enough time in them to be able to mistake them for a stranger. His arms wrap around Daniel’s neck as the song changes. Max is still mad. He is also drunk, though, so his body only does what’s familiar to it. And by god, having Daniel this close is what Max has been used to. 

“Maxy,” Daniel whines as Max rubs against him. “Please come back home.” He will, eventually, but Daniel doesn’t need to know that just yet. 

“Of course, I’ll go back to _my_ home, Daniel,” He says instead. It’s enough to make Daniel pull him closer. Max takes a quick look around them. Charlotte has her tongue down Charles’s throat, Lando is playing with his phone, and George and Alex seem to be deep in conversation with each other. That means that no one is paying attention to them. His friends did not bat an eyelash when Daniel stepped into the room. Then, again, it’s not like they don’t know already. 

“No,” Daniel shakes his head, nuzzling Max’s neck. “ _Our_ home, Maxy, please.” He’s happy to hear that Daniel has gotten his head out of his ass. The last few weeks had been hard for everyone, Daniel more than anyone else. What with changing teams again and all. So his boyfriend thought it would be a good idea to take his frustration out on Max. Which was when Max told him to fuck off and went out for drinks with Charlotte and the guys. He looks at his watch quickly. It reads a little after 2 am. Great, this time it took Daniel only four hours to realize he fucked up. A few months more and he’ll know that life is better when he’s keeping Max happy. “I’ll make it up to you.” It’s a promise. Max takes one minute longer than necessary before he nods. 

“We're leaving!” He yells to the others. Only Lando looks up. 

“Cheers, mate!” Lando yells back, watching as Max pulls Daniel behind him. 

He shakes his head, going back to his phone. 


	40. Right Where You Left Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wepickedthisgame once send me thing song on tumblr and I refused to make us sad with angst. Guess that wasn’t true. So this one if for you my love!

‘ _I met someone.’_

The words cut through him like a knife. 

‘ _We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now.’_

Max keeps twisting the knife he just put through Daniel’s heart. The small restaurant is buzzing around them but he feels like time has stood still. He wonders what they look like to the strangers stealing glances at them. There’s a storm of emotions raging inside him but he knows his expression is blank. This was supposed to be a catch-up, they haven’t seen each other in weeks due to work. So when Daniel sat down, cross-legged opposite Max he was expecting a fun date. He was expecting teasing and dirty innuendos and maybe getting into bed together later. 

No. All he got was heartbreak. 

Max’s face is tight as he looks at Daniel. As if this is hurting him as much as it does Daniel. Clearly, that’s not the case otherwise he wouldn’t be doing it. Daniel should know better, he’s older after all. He should know that this was not meant to last. Their relationship always had an expiration date. 

‘ _I’m sorry.’_

Daniel stays at the restaurant hours after Max leaves, a glass of wine empty beside him. 

Maybe if stays here long enough Max will come back.

* * *

_Help, I'm still at the restaurant_  
_Still sitting in a corner I haunt_


	41. Gold Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess?

Lando places a cup of tea in front of him. 

Max is trying to focus on the steam rising from it as opposed to Daniel’s loud laugh. It used to bother him, get on his last nerve. Daniel is always so happy and cheerful and it makes Max sick to his stomach. Because he sees the way everyone looks at Daniel. 

How everyone’s gaze is fixed on Daniel’s handsome face. Everyone’s listening to what he has to say. Gravitating around him like he’s the sun. Max hates it because he’s been caught under the same spell. 

His dreams are suddenly filled with waking up beside Daniel every morning. Of Sundays stealing his hoodies and wearing them around the house. Of parties where he calls Daniel out on his bullshit and later lets him fuck Max up against a wall for it. 

Sharing the same cup of coffee. 

Holding hands while walking through the paddock. 

He itches to reach and push the curls that fall against Daniel’s forehead back. Michael beats him to it, followed by a chaste kiss against Daniel’s lips. Max sighs, swallowing down his feelings before they have the chance to resurface. 

His fingers wrap around the mug of tea instead, colder than what it was ten minutes ago.

* * *

_My mind turns your life into folklore_   
_I can't dare to dream about you anymore_   
_At dinner parties_   
_Won't call you out on your contrarian shit_   
_And the coastal town_   
_We never found will never_   
_See a love as pure as it_   
_'Cause it fades into the gray of my day old tea_   
_'Cause it will never be_   
  



	42. Dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will be able to write something that doesn’t fade to black. One day.

The music is loud and all Daniel can register is Max laughing as he pulls them through the crowd. It’s a hot August night, everyone is drinking and most of all no one knows them. He does not say no when Max pushes them into the club bathroom, locking the door behind him. Nor when he kisses Daniel. 

Daniel smiles, his fingers slipping into Max’s hair. He’s trying to pull his boyfriend as close as possible but it’s still not enough. Max has been grinding against him all night and the alcohol in his blood only makes him hungrier. 

Hungry for Max’s lips. 

Hungry for the way their bodies fit against each other. 

Hungry for how Max feels when Daniel is inside him. 

For all the sweet sounds he makes, every whine and gasp. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He moans when Max drops to his knees, slender fingers working to get Daniel’s jeans undone. 

But what a way to go, right?


End file.
